For Your Entertainment V2
by Kermit The Yoda
Summary: Justin was determined to get a little bit more than a championship belt. Tonight, he  was going to get Heath Slater,but how would he go about doing so? Read on to find out. Surprise inside :


**Characters:** Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater

**Dedication:** This was inspired by my Rookie, Bammy. She had made a video five months ago to this song with this pairing. It mezmerized me and as I was watching it for the thousandth time this evening, I decided I needed to make a story for it. Bammy is one of the most amazing people in the world, and I love her. So this is a token of my apprecation for being my best friend and sticking by my side.

**Note:** Even thought the title is the same as a song, this is not a song fic, only because there is a video to go along with it. Message me for the video. It's worth the watch.

* * *

Heath Slater ran the brush through his long red hair. He had been growing it out for some time now, and it was past his shoulders. He was lost in admiring himself when someone appeared in the mirror. Heath's eyes narrowed a bit.

"What do you want?" Heath asked, turning to face his opponent.

"I wanted to talk to you." Justin said, his South African accent thick.

"Ok. Talk." Heath crossed his arms

"Just wanted to see if you were ready for tonight. Big match, you know."

"Oh yeah, I'm ready." Heath grinned, patting the FCW belt around his waist

Justin smirked.

"We'll see about that" the number one contender for the title thought to himself.

"Well, may the best man win." Heath turned and walked out of the locker room

"Oh, I plan to." Justin said, following

Justin was determined to get a little bit more than a championship belt. Tonight, he was going to get Heath Slater.

Justin was waiting for Heath in the ring, licking his lips and pacing back and forth anxiously. He turned toward the entrance when he heard Heath's music. Heath bounced out,  
jumping up onto the steps of the ring, humping the ring post like it was a stripper pole.

"Fucking tease." Justin thought inwardly, shaking his head

Heath raised his belt, showing it off to Justin.

"Yeah, yeah, that's going to be mine. As are you."

The match started and within minutes Justin had Heath down on the mat, on his stomach,  
pulling his arm back.

"Ow" Heath said through clinched teeth

Justin just pulled harder.

"What the fuck is he doing?" Heath thought to himself, the pain in his shoulder excruciating

Justin let go of Heath, and the match went on. Justin had pinned Heath into the corner and as the ref pulled Justin back, Heath caught a glimpse of the playful smirk on the South African boy's face. Heath knew what kind of game Justin was playing, and he'd be dammed if he didn't let him win.

"Come on baby" Justin said

Heath grinned, and the match continued. Heath grabbed Justin from behind, locking his hands tightly around Justin's middle. While the referee focused on the match, Heath bit Justin's neck, breathing into his ear.

"You'll never top me, Angel" Heath growled, sliding his hands lower

"Well see about that." Justin pried Heath's hands away

By the time the match ended, both boys were heated up, from the match and from the lust. It was a miracle no one saw their arousal. They managed to make it out of the building unnoticed.

Heath grabbed Justin by the arm as soon as they got in the parking lot, and spun him around.

"What the hell?" Heath growled, staring at Justin

"I want you." Justin smiled

"Hmph." Heath turned and walked away, attempting to play hard to get.

Justin wouldn't have any of it, and he grabbed Heath by the hair, jerking him back.

"Shit. Angel, let go" Heath hissed "You're going to get us caught."

"Then lets take this someplace more private." Justin growled in Heath's ear

"Fine." Heath jerked away from Justin, walking away, aware of Angel's presence close behind him.

Justin had an apartment a few miles from the FCW building, and he had Heath follow him there. Justin opened the door, motioning for the red head to enter.

"Little boy thinks he's going to top me. We'll see about that." Heath smirked, walking into Justin's apartment.

It was small, but cozy and well kept.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Justin asked

"Uh, water." Heath said, admiring the African artwork hanging on the wall

Justin got a bottle of water out of the fridge and handed it to Heath, taking his time to make his next move.

"Nice place." Heath said, moving on to admire the next painting

"Thanks. So good match." Justin watched Heath closely

"Yeah, congrats on winning." Heath was unknowingly almost right where Justin wanted him

"Thank you." Justin's eyes darkened, as he readied himself

Heath had let his guard down for one minute, turned his back to Justin, not thinking the smaller man could get the upper hand on him. Little did Heath know that Justin wasn't the twinky bottom everyone thought he was, and he was about to learn that the hard way.

Justin reached out and grabbed Heath, wrapping one arm around his neck, and using the other to pin his arms behind his back.

"Justin,stop that!" Heath struggled, somewhat surprised at how strong Justin was

"No. Come on." Justin dragged Heath into his bedroom, shoving him down onto the bed

Heath stood back up, protesting to Justin's maneuvers, but Justin just pushed Heath back down.

"Seriously, Angel, knock it off." Heath kicked Justin in the knee, not hurting him, and slid back off the bed.

Justin growled, grabbing Heath. The two began fighting, causing them both to fall back onto the bed. Justin put Heath in a headlock, enjoying the feeling of the older man struggling underneath him. Heath reached his hand up around Justin's head, pulling at his hair and face.

"Just give it up Slater."

"No!"

They continued their struggle for dominance, shredding clothes as they did so. Heath ripped Justin's shirt off, Justin yanked Heaths pants down. They locked eyes for a moment, then Justin grabbed Heath's neck, pulling him into a kiss. The searing heat from Justin's mouth made Heath weak in the knees, and Justin took the this to his advantage. He pushed Heath onto the bed, pinning his arms above his head and his legs under his own.

"Still think I will never top you?" Justin smirked

"Not until your in me, and I won't let that happen." Heath stared up at Justin

"If you say so." Justin used his free hand to slide a finger into Heath

Heath jumped, bucking his hips, causing Justin's finger to slide in further. Heath tried to bite back a moan but failed when Justin inserted another finger. Heath squirmed as Justin fingered him for a few moments, hitting the sweet spot.

"Damn it...fuck..." Heath closed his eyes as the pleasure shot through his body

Justin brought Heath to the edge, then quickly withdrew his fingers from the panting boy. Heath whined in protest, but stopped when he heard Justin's zipper slide down, followed by his pants. Justin positioned himself at Heath's entrance, pushing in. Heath's breath hitched, and Justin groaned.

"Feels so good." Justin said, leaning down and biting Heath's collarbone.

"Damn right it does." Heath said, not caring that he was being topped by Justin Angel.

Justin grinned and began thrusting his hips forward. Heath raised his hips to meet Justin's and looked up into the younger boy's blue eyes, his own clouded over with lust and need.

"Touch me. Justin, please...fucking touch my cock!"

Justin wrapped his hand around Heath's reddening cock and began pumping it. Heath cried out as he felt his release spill all over Justin's hand. Justin groaned as he came inside his best friend, collapsing on top of him.

Heath wrapped his arm around Justin, stroking his short strands of hair.

"So...I guess this is the last time I'll ever top you." Justin said, laying on Heath's chest

"I'd do it again in a heartbeat." Heath said through his ragged breathing.

* * *

** Yes, Justin Gabriel topped Heath Slater. You just have to watch the video to see it for yourself. **

**BTW: Justin Angel was the name JGabe went by in FCW. If you didn't know that, you suck. You suck more if you don't know that Justin's not his real name...but Justin is sexier.**

**Review please.=)  
**


End file.
